


For Your Entertainment

by outoftheashes



Series: Trading Places [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Partner Swap, Alternate Universe, Biting, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Little Shit, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Switching, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Marking, Men of Letters Bunker, Open Relationships, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam comes home from work horny. The rest is self-explanatory.(Or, the one where Cas and Jimmy trade places but don't tell their boys. Shenanigans ensue).





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts), [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Written for kinktober day 8: roleplay. 
> 
> Here's the post that started this mess: http://hazeldomain.tumblr.com/post/165671536071/okay-but-deancas-and-samjimmy-and-they-all-live 
> 
> Apologies to Hazel for blatantly using some of her lines. They were too good to ignore. This probably isn't quite what you had in mind but I hope it's not too terrible. 
> 
> This series isn't set in the SPN universe but I gave them the bunker anyway because reasons. Pretend Sam and Dean's grandfather was a doomsday prepper, I dunno. I just needed this series to happen in the bunker.

Working with kids all day might sound like hell to some people but not Sam. Today was difficult though. There’s a new kid in class and he’s getting bullied. Sam knows it, the kid knows it, everyone knows it. But it won’t stop. He sits by himself most days at lunch and Sam wants to wrap an arm around him and protect him - but that will likely just make it worse. He’s notified the principal but of course the guy doesn’t give a shit. As long as the parents don’t scream bloody murder about it he’ll keep looking the other way.

So when Sam enters the bunker and sees Jimmy in the kitchen removing the tops of four bell peppers arousal floods his belly. He needs a distraction and has been given the perfect opportunity to chase one. Sam embraces Jimmy from behind, grinding his already thickening cock against his ass.

Jimmy stiffens a few seconds before relaxing into his touch, setting down the knife in his hand.

“You’re looking particularly fuckable,” Sam growls into Jimmy’s ear before drawing the soft skin on his neck into his mouth and creating a bruise where anyone could see if they were looking for it.

“Well, if you insist,” Jimmy groans out.

“I do. Are Dean and Cas around?”

Jimmy hesitates, licking his lips. “Your brother is in the shower. Cas is… elsewhere. Most likely we won't be interrupted. Are you interested in spicing this up a little or are you looking for a quick fuck?”

“Hmm.” Sam nips Jimmy sharply, right on the claiming mark. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I could be a bad guy,” Jimmy offers with difficulty. “I don’t care. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, hmm?” Sam runs his hands over Jimmy’s round, perky ass, then trails down his legs, frisking him.

“What are you doing?” Jimmy asks, pressing his ass closer to Sam.

“Searching for weapons,” Sam remarks coolly.

“Where’s your probable cause?”

“You look like the suspect in question, sir.”

Sam's hands plunge into Jimmy's pockets and smirks when his fingers brush against a joint and a tiny packet of lube.

“Hmm. What do we have here?” he asks, pulling them out. “I think I may need to collect these as evidence -”

“It's just weed - for medicinal purposes. And the lube is self-explanatory.”

Sam snorts, laying the joint down on the countertop but keeps the lube. “Time to go.”

“I haven't done anything wrong.”

“That's exactly what a criminal would say.”

Jimmy glances at Sam over his shoulder. “Let me do something for you.”

“I don't know, sir -”

Jimmy twists around and drops to his knees, staring up at Sam, eyes dilated with lust. “Let me.”

It shuts Sam up - but only for a few seconds.

“Are you gonna -” He can't say it. Jimmy doesn't usually do this and it's fucking weird seeing him kneeling for Sam. It's odd seeing him flick his pink little tongue out between his lips, a damn near explicit demonstration of what he wants.

“Yes.” Jimmy pulls out his cock and tongues at the slit of Sam's dick, gently sucking the head into his mouth before Sam can tell him ‘you don’t have to’.

“Ah!” Sam's eyes squeeze shut because it's difficult to continue their game when Jimmy's mouthing at his dick, looking so fucking hungry.

Jimmy moans and takes Sam in deep. Sam’s hips jerk before he forces them still. The last thing he wants to do right now is make Jimmy choke. Except Jimmy sucks him all the way down with each bob of his head and he doesn’t seem bothered by Sam’s dick at all. He doesn’t even seem to need to breathe.

“O-oh fuck. How are you even doing that?”

After a minute of bobbing his head Jimmy pulls off. “You can be rough.”

Sam frowns. “But you don't even like giving blowjobs.”

“You don't want to be rough with me, officer?”

Sam wants to. He really, really wants to.

He grips onto Jimmy's shirt and hauls him up to his feet, aiming to kiss him - Jimmy needs hard, deep, desperate kisses when they fuck - but his lover turns his face away at the last second and nips at Sam's jawline instead.

Sam frowns and it’s not simply due to the role he’s playing. “You’re trying to distract me from doing my job and it’s not gonna work.”

Jimmy shivers, betraying just how aroused he is. “I don’t believe you.”

Sam squeezes Jimmy’s ass through the fabric of his jeans. “Want more?”

Jimmy can’t even pretend he doesn’t, getting up on his tiptoes so he can try to press their cocks together, arching into Sam’s touch. “Will it get me out of going to the station?”

“Maybe. If you entertain me enough.”

“You didn’t find any weapons,” Jimmy points out, turning around so he's facing away from Sam again. He places his hands on the countertop, ass swaying gently back and forth.

“Did you miss the part where I said you look like the suspect? And I found drugs. And I have reason to believe you’re prostituting yourself. There’s plenty of reasons to take you in.”

“I have an evil twin. And weed is hardly worth locking me up over.”

Sam laughs softly and fumbles with Jimmy’s pants, exposing his ass as quickly as he can. “Show me your hole,” he whispers hotly in Jimmy’s ear.

Jimmy spreads his cheeks with his hands and Sam falls to his knees hard enough it makes him wince, leaning in for a taste.

“Sam. No teasing.”

Sam pulls back, arching an eyebrow even though Jimmy can’t see him. “Bossy,” he says, then tears the packet open with his teeth.

“Fingers,” Jimmy demands.

Sam laughs, squeezing the lube out and rubbing it on Jimmy's hole. “Yes, sir.”

Jimmy’s breath hitches and Sam’s not sure if it’s because he’s pushing a slick finger into his lover's ass or if it was him saying sir that did it. Jimmy’s needy for Sam’s dick and being bossed around - dick in general if Sam’s being honest - so he has a difficult time believing Jimmy would get off on being called sir, but hey. Never know.

“Yes. There!” Jimmy says, fucking himself on Sam's finger.

“Settle,” Sam says, trying to pin Jimmy against the counter. “Quit doing my job for me.”

Jimmy grumbles something under his breath that Sam can't catch so he presses on that sweet spot inside to make him writhe, partly to punish him but mostly because it's fucking hot. Jimmy is fucking hot.

“I will if I want,” Jimmy hisses, spreading his legs wider.

Sam shrugs one shoulder, worming in a second finger. It's a tight fit but Jimmy isn't making any sounds that indicate he's uncomfortable. “Starting to break character,” he breathes cause he can't help it. It's amusing and adorable and he has to mention it.

“Not in the ways you think.”

“Huh?” Sam's brows furrow. “Did I miss something?”

“No. Now hurry up and fuck me,” Jimmy growls and then, as an afterthought, “please.”

If Sam wasn't so damn horny he might push the issue, but yeah. He's horny. That's what led to this moment to begin with. So he doesn't ask any more questions despite the niggling in the back of his brain, he shoves it aside as he removes his fingers from Jimmy's under-prepped hole and clumsily gets to his feet, uninterested in trying to be patient or graceful nudges at Jimmy's hole with his aching cock and pushes til the head slides in, near-feral as he grabs hold of Jimmy's hips and thrusts again, now fully inside the older man.

“Harder,” Jimmy hisses.

Sam's hands settle on Jimmy's hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh there hard enough he’ll probably have bruises later and gives him what he wants.

It'd be rude not to.

 

* * *

 

 

Long after having a delicious homemade meal with Dean, Cas, and Jimmy he’s snuggling in bed next to Jimmy. For a few minutes, it’s lazy and quiet, Sam listening to Jimmy’s breathing. But then his boyfriend drags his fingers along Sam's hip, kissing him deep and he can feel Jimmy’s cock, hard and thick in his boxers.

“Wow. Again already?”

Jimmy pulls back, eyebrow raised.

“Dammit,” Sam whispers, then closes the distance between them and kisses Jimmy, apologizing with his lips and tongue. “Should have known it wasn't you. Your brother was avoiding getting kissed and Cas _hates_ it when Dean kisses him on the mouth.”

“Clearly you don't love me.”

It's a joke and both of them know it but it doesn't stop the twinge of guilt. Maybe there's something wrong with Sam if he can't read Cas and Jimmy's tells better.

“Sorry, Jimmy.” He takes a moment to remove both of their boxers then rolls on top of his lover, straddling the older man, Jimmy's cock sliding between his ass cheeks.

“You have to make it up to me by doing that thing you've been too nervous to try.”

Sam swallows hard, eyes blown wide, and it's not for show. His pulse jumps as he says, “Well, your birthday is coming up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Each fic in this series will focus on a different pairing. Next up is Dean/Jimmy + medical play on day 13.


End file.
